


Sometimes

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Young Guns (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: You don't always need words.
Relationships: Jose Chavez y Chavez/Josiah "Doc" Scurlock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elamae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elamae/gifts).



Sometimes, it's fingers brushed against a hand. 

Other times, it's smiles traded from across a room. 

Occasionally, it'll be kisses pressed against cheeks, hidden and away from prying eyes, and tight embraces. 

And then, it'll be just them, side-by-side, smiles that nobody else gets to see, and that feeling of _together._


End file.
